I Can Explain!
by Torchwoodgirl21
Summary: It's hard to come up with a reasonable explanation for why your manservant's tongue is there and you hands are there.
1. Maybe When the Guards are Off Duty

**I Can Explain!** : A Merthur fan fiction

Disclaimer- I do not own Merlin or any of it's characters, only the idea for the Fan Fiction Warning- Contains Sexual Content

_Author's Note: The chapters are not connected in anyway, unless there is a note specifying so. Also, this chapter will be really short, as it is the introduction to the basis of the story. Please Enjoy!_

** Maybe When the Guards are Off Duty**

Most of the guards and knights had gotten the unspoken message that Merlin belonged to Arthur (in more ways than one), but some were slower than others. This was rather unfortunate, especially when they would walk by in the wee hours of the night and hear the muffled moans coming from the Prince's chambers. Then, they would later ask who the lucky lady was and Arthur would blush and Merlin's ears would turn red. He would shrug off the question and continue on whatever he was doing. This happened on a regular bases.

On this particular day, Arthur had had a rather bothersome meeting he had to attend o-dark-thirty, so he got ready himself and headed off to the meeting. Arthur left a list of chores for Merlin when he arrived in the chambers. Merlin had entered the chamber to find Arthur gone and the list of chores. He got to work immediately, hoping for a little extra time with the handsome prince ( wink, wink. nudge, nudge.).

Arthur just so happened to return while Merlin was scrubbing the floor. He wasn't wearing his neckerchief and his tunic was soaked with water. He looked absolutely _edible_. "Hello, sire!" Merlin greeted from his he sat on his hands and knees on the floor. Arthur couldn't help but stare. It had been a rather stressful morning and he could go for a romp in the sheets with his soaking wet manservant.

"H-Hello, Merlin." Arthur managed to stutter out. "Is there something the matter, sire?" Merlin asked in his concerned-mother voice.

"Just a long and boring meeting," Arthur muttered at as he continued to stare at Merlin and lick his lips. The warlock started to get the message and got up off the floor. He walked over to where Arthur stood propped against his bed post.

"Allow me to help with that, sire." Merlin said softly. Merlin took off Arthurs shirt and made him turn around. He started to massage the prince's shoulders. Arthur leans into the touch and moans slightly under the strong touch of his manservant.

Arthur turned around and grabbed the hem of the warlock's tunic. He slowly manoeuvred it over Merlin's head and arms, until the both standing there shirtless and flush together.

Arthur looked deep into Merlin's eyes before closing the distance between their lips. Merlin's lips were chapped and tasted of cream. Arthur licked and bit at the other man's mouth and lips. Both of them collapsed back onto the bed hastily.

Arthur had managed to loose his trousers and pants on the way up the bed, Merlin was still clad in his pants. The Prince's fingers hooked in the back of the garment and pulled it down agonisingly slowly.

As soon as both men were stark-naked, Merlin went to work kissing every inch of the prince. Merlin found that Arthur was rather ticklish on the inside of his upper thigh near his crotch, so naturally he winced with laughter when Merlin's lips made contact with the tender flesh. Arthur's arm shot out to grab the closest object to his left for support from the laughter. That object just so happened to be a cup that clattered to the floor. They thought nothing of it and went back to their little game.

Arthur and Merlin defiantly did not hear the guard ask if everything was okay for the other side of the door. When there was no answer the guard took it upon himself to check and see if everything was alright. What he saw more than shocked him.

Merlin was currently in the process of licking and kissing the area just above the prince's erect cock. All three of their eyes grew wide in shock. Luckily for the prince and the warlock their rather _delicate_ areas were covered in the tangle of limbs. The guard just stared in horror at the scene before him. Both Arthur and Merlin began to '_uuhhh_'.

"I can explain!" Arthur said before the guard collapsed to the floor.

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this. Again, I'm sorry the first chapter is really short. I just wanted to make an introduction to the idea of the story. I assure you the later chapters will be longer. THANK YOU! 3_


	2. Labelling Property

**I Can Explain!**: A Merthur fan fiction

**Labelling Property **

Of course Arthur knew that Gwaine was a flirt; And of course Arthur knew that Merlin was oblivious, but he didn't know Merlin was that oblivious. Merlin completely ignored Gwaine's hands all over him and the little gifts and flirtations.

This was driving Arthur crazy, because he couldn't say anything to Gwaine or Merlin about it, unless he wanted to explain why he was actually over protective of his adorable manservant. Yes, some may say that the prince had "fallen head-over-heals in love" with the boy, but that was his little secret. Yet, he still needed to get Gwaine to keep id dirty mitts off of Merlin. Then the idea hit him. Arthur would have to court Merlin.

It was a long shot that the manservant would like him back the same way, but it was worth a try. I mean, sometimes Arthur would catch Merlin staring or letting his hands linger on the prince while helping him dress. Finally, Arthur decided that he would in fact court the young manservant... But how?

Contrary to popular belief, Merlin wasn't stupid. Of course he noticed all of Gwaine's touches and lingering looks. He also noticed that Arthur would get completely flustered whenever it happened, and Merlin did enjoy the upper hand in their... Unspoken flirtations.

So, Merlin would keep up the charade with Gwaine until Arthur decided to take his manservant behind the stables and make sure that all the knights and stable boys kept their hands off. Merlin smirked at his own devious plan and rejoined the utterly boring conversation on different types of swords, pretending that it was the greatest thing since sliced bread (which was pretty awesome).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lots of thinking Arthur had decided, The first way to court Merlin: give him gifts.

Merlin did always grin like a fool when he received some of Arthur's dinner as a treat, or when Gwen would make a neckerchief for him out of spare dress material. So, when Merlin arrived for his evening duties Arthur presented him with a pair of new boots.

"May I ask why?" Merlin asked with a quizzical look when he received the lovely boots for the prince.

"Oh, it's nothing. The boot maker had made a miscalculation on my foot size and they don't fit. I assumed since your feet are smaller than mine that they may fit you better than on me." Arthur said a little to quickly.'_Smooth, Arthur, smooth_.' They both thought simultaneously.

"Well thank you very much, sire. It was very considerate of you to think of me." Merlin said with his usual smile. After dinner, and multiple games of chess (That Merlin lost), Arthur decided to hit the sack early.

Merlin started to help the prince undress for bed. When Merlin removed Arthur's shirt he found himself unable to keep his hands off of his bare chest, let alone his eyes. His hands lingered on Arthur's shoulder for a little to long. The prince cleared his throat to get the manservant to pay attention again (although he did like having the warmth of Merlin's hands on him.). The was going to be easy as pie if they carried on like this.

Arthur climbed into bed as Melin put out all the candles. When Merlin was done he smiled and bid the prince goodnight.

"Goodnight, Sire." Merlin said with an slight smile as he headed to the door.

Arthur smiled and said sweetly," Goodnight, Merlin... And sweet dreams." Merlin couldn't help but widen his smile as he left the prince's chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second way to court Merlin: The guy freaking love flowers.

Arthur arrived to training a little later than normal to find Merlin waiting for him.

Sire! The knights have already started! Where have you been?" Merlin asked, concerned about the prince's welfare.

"I was busy picking these." Arthur said with a smile and he placed the bouquet of pansies and other brightly coloured flowers down on the armoury table.

"They are beautiful!" Merlin exclaimed looking at the flowers with delight. "Good," Arthur said," because they are for you." "Really?!" Merlin asked with glee. Arthur smiled and nodded. Merlin then preceded to pick up the flowers and press his entire face into the bouquet to smell them. "Oh, Arthur, you are so sweet!" Then they both thought, 'this is working perfectly'.

Merlin sat in the grass with his bouquet and watched all the knights practice fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Of course Arthur was beating all of them to a pulp, with his years of practice and all.

Soon, Arthur and the rest of the knights sauntered off to get drink and rest. Merlin filled up Arthur's cup just before Gwaine decided it was a good time to come and check on his favourite manservant in all of Camelot.

"Hello there, Merlin." Gwaine said and smirked until he noticed the flowers still in Merlin's hand. "Oh, where did you get those lovely flowers?" Gwaine asked wondering who the hell is trying to steal his possible shag.

"Arthur did!" Merlin said enthusiastically," Isnt he so sweet?" Arthur blushed profusely when he heard this, because he is obviously ease dropping on their conversation. "Ya," Gwaine said turning to slightly glare at Arthur," very sweet." Arthur glared back at the knight. 'Stupid prat, trying to steal his man.' Arthur thought angrily.

"Uhhhh..." Merlin said," Arthur, are you growling?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The third (and maybe final) way to court Merlin: Just kiss him already!

Arthur had continued with the small gestures for a few day and they had resulted into multiple almost-kisses, but Arthur was set on getting that kiss (Also, finally being able to stay the fuck away). Today was the day, he could feel it.

The knights and Merlin rode back into the stables after a rather uneventful hunt (probably because Merlin would get upset every time they almost killed a 'cute, sweet, little, innocent bunny,) They all dismounted their horses and were putting them up when Arthur pulled Merlin to the side.

"Um, could you help me with something over here." Arthur said a a gravely voice, a glint of lust and deviousness in his eyes. Merlin smiled an innocent smile and nodded his head. He followed Arthur behind the stables for what he was sure was going to be a rustle in the hay./ When they were behind the stables Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and backed him into the wall. "You are uncontrollably adorable when you get protective of your rabbits." Arthur purred into Merlin's ear.

Merlin smirked into the prince's neck. " I'm always happy to save a helpless creature." Merlin said as he pawed at Arthur's very noticeable erection.

"Shhh." Arthur said before he attacked Merlin's soft lips. His hands slipped under the other man's tunic as they made-out. Merlin's hands made their way into Arthur's hair and his legs wrapped around the prince's waist.

Sir Leon had gotten suspicious after Arthur and Merlin had been gone for a while."Hey," Leon said to Gwaine," have you seen Arthur or Merlin? I thought I saw them go behind the stables..."

"I'll be right back!" Gwaine said quickly as he ran over to the stables. He rounded the corner quietly to see something that he both expected to see and shocked him into wordlessness.

Arthur was glaring right at him as Merlin was giving him what looked to be maybe the world's best blow-job ( Lucky for Gwaine, Merlin is to distracted to notice him). Gwaine backed arounf the corner and went to either a.) Get a VERY stif drink, b.) Cry, or c.) act like nothing happened. He went with c, because it felt like the most logical solution... And then later that evening do both a and b.

After a good while both Arthur and Merlin returned to the group looking a bit...disheveled. Arthur smirked as he received knowing looks from the knights, unlike Merlin, who's ears and face had turned completely tomato red.

The prince walk right up to Gwaine and whispered in the most devious way possible,_ "I don't believe you need anymore of an explanation." _

_ Author's note: I really hoped you enjoyed the first actual chapter of 'I Can Explain!' (Or ICE for short). It was really fun to write, and there shall be a new chapter in the near future! Thank you! 3_


	3. I Woke-Up Like This

I Can Explain!: A Merthur Fan Fiction

**_ Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was at a conference and had no wi-fi all week. ATTENTION: Please send in ideas for the next chapter, because a.) I'm having writer's block and b.) I want to know what you guys enjoy in a fan fiction. THANK YOU! _**

**I Woke-Up Like This**

The second Merlin entered Arthur's chambers he was attacked. Not attacked by an assailant with a sword, no he was attacked by Arthur. With his lips. It was rough and hungry. The prince's hands went strait under the hem of Merlin's tunic, and his knee straddled him. Arthur almost ripped Merlin's shirt off in his attempt to undress the man. Merlin's legs wrapped around Arthur's waist as the prince carried him over to the long wood table.

Arthur laid Merlin down on the table and began to kiss down his neck and abdomen. Both men were now clad in there trousers and aching for more. Merlin moaned and purred under Arthur's touch. Arthur climbed up on the table and sat on his haunches over Merlin's pelvis. The prince could feel Merlin's erection against his ass and he lowered himself onto him.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and a muffled voice. "Sire, The King had just arranged a meeting that he wishes you to attend. It shall be within the hour."

Arthur huffed and sat back. "Uhh... what was with the attack?" Merlin asked as he caught his breath.

"I have no idea. I woke up extremely... horny." Arthur said. "We, uh, should get dressed and get you to that meeting." Merlin said in a slight daze.

"Ya..." Arthur mumbled reluctantly. He was still extremely horny, if not more so.

XxXxXx

The... craving, for lack of a better word, had not gone away, and he found his trousers uncomfortably tight in the groin for most of the meeting. So, when the moment arised (the moment wasn't the only thing to arise *wink*) to fix his problem he thought it was best to make it happen as soon as possible.

Merlin was bent over getting Arthur's armour out of the bag they were in. Arthur' cheeks burned when he saw Merlin swinging his bum a little as he worked. The prince came up behind Merlin when he stood up and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. Arthur's voice was gravely and lust filled in Merlin's ear, " Wanna finish what we started?"

Merlin turned around in the embrace to face Arthur before aggressively crashing their lips together. Melin's fingers tangled in Arthur's golden blonde hair, and Arthur's were hooked in Merlin's trousers, teasing at his underwear. Their apparent boners rubbed against each other in a fight for dominance. Arthur backed Merlin into the wall of the armoury, and Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist. The prince pulled his pants down enough to release enlarged cock, and did the same for Merlin.

"Arthur, are you in he-..." Sir Leon's sentence trailed off as he rounded the corner. "Uhhhhhh... I'm.. I'm, uh, s-sorry... I'll, um, go..." He stuttered before running off.

Arthur sighed, It was likes the sex gods didn't want him to get a good fuck from his hot manservant. He dropped Merlin's legs and they both put their junk away.

"Um," Merlin started," I think it's best someone else help you get your armour on." He gave Arthur a quick kiss before scurrying off to find George or another manservant to help. Arthur slid to the floor and sighed again. They had been interrupted twice... In one day! This was not getting any better.

XxXxXx

Their lips smashed together the second the door to Arthur's chamber closed tightly. Clothing was shed between sloppy, wet kisses, and soon enough they were both bare-ass naked on top of the huge feathery bed. Merlin's face was buried in the duvet as Arthur streched him and slicked his own cock with pre-cum.

As soon as they were both ready, Arthur aligned his member with Merlin's hole. He thrusted into him and they both gave a sigh of relief.

They didn't last long and came with each others names on their tongues. Arthur was the first to speak. "Thank god! I thought it would never go away!" All of a sudden he was hard again. "...Well, almost." Arthur smiled deviously at Merlin before hopping back on top of him.


End file.
